tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Demon Crypts; Family Argar
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS To begin this quest we must go to the black city of Ankrastal, the following maps show the way: We have to enter trough the Dargar mines, here: We arrived at the withe marked circle of the image above, go down here and go to the circle marked in blue: When we reach the marked blue circles we must keep going and continue here, (we'll find a door of lv 30): Here we'll find all the kinds of dwarfs (soldiers, guards, normal). We keep going to the marked blue circle to another small cave, which is this: Upon reaching the blue circle continue and climb up here: We'll go to the blue circles, then down, we get here: It is in this room that we started having a little evidence of demon reign, here we'll find to Dlahurogh, the Guardian, a Demon who has been ordered not to attack any creature. It is not known what hidden secrets are in this particular NPC. But it is known to be servant of Orshabaal and has been ordered to stand guard on the path and try to convince humans or dwarfs to continue toward the city to arrive there and find a horribly death. What secrets hide Dlahurogh of the demons or the world in general? Not a bad idea to talk with him and investigate their words. It could have interesting results ... In this cave we will find an underground river that we have to cross, will find another NPC, this time a Fire Devil called Hastur, this is another servant of the demons, like Dlahurogh. Hastur will cross us to the other side for 100 gold coins. Only we have to say: hi/ cross/ yes Upon reaching the other side we have to follow to the blue circle marked and descend here: We just have to follow the blue line to the two circles, we find fire devils, beholders, dragons, a pair of rotworms, bats. The team should follow the marked blue line, this is the safest way to get to the crypts of the demons, in the first marked circle we'll find a hole, we have to go down there to reach a passage that leaves us on the other side of a river of lava, after we climbing a ladder at the end of the passage will reach the 2nd circle marked, there are other ways to get there, but they are very dangerous (eg cross the square of Ankrastal full of demons), rising for the second celestial circle simply follow the arrow until the end, be careful, the team may not go very separated for not luring monsters unnecessary, it is recommended to respect the position of the blocker. Once we are down and follow the following route: We walk along the marked path, cross the door of lv 70, the quest is divided into 4 rooms, the first doesn't have nothing, in the second we have to cross by a teleport and in the next we'll find one dragon and 3 orc berserker, in the third 2 dragons and 2 demon skeleton and in the fourth: 2 orc leader, 2 demon skeleron 1 dragon, once we get our prizes, we go back out of the rooms by the final teleport. BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS